


Drunken Confessions

by saadduxx



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Love, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saadduxx/pseuds/saadduxx
Summary: You and Lucifer go out for his birthday. SFW.A collab w/ Cash, @/mammonsnipple on twitter. https://twitter.com/MammonsNipple/status/1269814108913831936?s=20nsfw part two coming ... ? tbd
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Drunken Confessions

“I’m so glad you decided to join me,” Lucifer said, taking a sip of his drink. The two of you had gone out to one of the fanciest spots in the Devildom. You were seated together, drinks in hand, enjoying each other’s company. “I couldn’t bear another one of Diavolo’s parties. I’d spend the whole time watching over my brothers, and it’d ruin the entire celebration for me.”

He took another sip of his drink. When he had asked you to spend his birthday with him, he had thought that you would say no. He was planning other ways to get out of Diavolo’s elaborate parties without coming off too rude, but then you agreed. He couldn’t imagine a better way to celebrate than to spend the entire night with you, tucked away in your own little world where no one would bother you. 

Lucifer had gone ahead to make a reservation for you two. You were a bit surprised to see him taking you to the Fall, but when you were led to a more secluded, quieter part of the club, you relaxed. There was a small area reserved for the two of you, velvet rope separating you from the party-goers in the front. A red couch was against the wall, with a table in front of it and a fully stocked, personal mini-bar off to the side.

Lucifer was already tipsy. The drinks that were provided were strong, and he already had enough to make a lesser demon blackout. It wouldn’t be long until he became completely drunk. You weren’t far behind him, already slightly dazed, laughing quietly at his statement. His eyes wandered to your outfit. In the dim lighting, you looked incredible, and he couldn’t help but look at you. He had been stealing glances since he first saw you, dressed up nicely for him, walking down the staircase in the House of Lamentation.

His current condition didn’t help as his eyes wandered up. _So perfect._ His heart nearly skipped a beat when his gaze met yours. _Had he been staring?_ He wasn’t sure, but your warm smile made his stomach flutter and face flush. He wanted to tell you how he felt, but something was stopping him. He looked at the table instead and polished off the rest of his drink.

_ What was it that had him feeling this way?  _ He had never reacted so strongly to your presence. Lucifer wasn’t the kind of person to just fall for anyone, let alone a human. He never got nervous to be in anyone’s presence - save, maybe, the Demon King, but he was beside the point. You weren’t just anyone, you were you. 

“I get that. Your brothers could be a handful,” You say, sipping at your drink. “I’m happy I came out with you too. It’s nice to get away sometimes.”

_ Yes, it is. _

“Lucifer, what are you doing?”

“Hmm?” 

His hand had absentmindedly cupped your cheek as he looked at you. He hadn’t realized he was touching you until you nudged him. For what, you didn’t know. Maybe it was for more contact or reciprocate feelings in some way, but you wanted more of his touch.

“I’m sorry, I…” He trailed off, not moving his hand despite the apology. “I… You just…”

_ What were the right words?  _ He shook his head, trying to clear the drunken fog that was creeping in.  _ He couldn’t exactly think straight. How could he tell you his feelings unless he found the right words? _

“You’re so… Huh.” 

You were laughing at him now, finding his confusion funny. 

“What’s so funny?” He asked, and you laughed harder. You couldn’t stop yourself even if you tried, although you placed a hand on your chest in an attempt to help yourself breathe. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, but I don’t quite understand why.”

“How about one more drink before we leave?” You ask, pouring the dark red liquor into two cups.

“You don’t think we’ve had enough?” He replied, still taking the cup from your hand. “Any more to drink and I won’t be able to contain myself.”

Both of you flushed at his comment, and Lucifer immediately regret the words that left his mouth. He wanted to tell you how he felt, not make suggestive comments. It wasn’t explicitly a lie, though, and his leg bumped against yours despite him internally wanting to facepalm.

“Oh. Maybe we should go then,” you say. “Um… Lucifer?”

“Yes?”

“You need to move your hand so we could leave.”

“Oh.” He didn’t realize he still had his hand on your cheek, and he removed it reluctantly, instantly missing the feel of your skin. “Sorry.”

“That’s okay! Let’s go home.”

_ Home. _ He liked hearing you say that word - but he didn’t want to go and deal with his brothers. Both of you clicked glasses and finished your drinks, before standing up to leave. He draped his jacket affectionately over your shoulders and took your hand in his to lead you out. 

He walked slowly, for two reasons. He didn’t want to return home, yes, but he also was swaying slightly and had to take his time in order to walk straight. That last drink hit both of you  **_hard_ ** _. _

“So I, ahem,” Lucifer cleared his throat. “I wanted to tell you something.”

“What’s up?”

“I really- Oof!” Lucifer tripped over his feet, almost falling face-first into the ground. He would have taken you down with him if he hadn’t caught himself. 

“Are you okay?” You ask, attempting to help him steady himself. It only served to unbalance you both, and you ended up laughing, accepting the fact that neither of you could stand up straight.

“Maybe we should focus on getting home.” Lucifer decided. You both were laughing messes by the time you got there. Luckily none of his brothers were around to witness it, the two of you bouncing off of the walls. He was attempting to walk you to your room, but as you approached the door, you fell with your back against the wall, his arms trapping you in place.  _ Did you fall? Or did he nudge you in that direction? Was he doing this on purpose?  _

“Oh!” You let out a breathy sigh as his face drew closer to you. His lips were centimeters away from yours, you only had to move your head slightly to kiss him if you chose.

“You look amazing,” he mumbled, his hand cupping your face. His thumb drew circles on your cheek, outlining the shape of your lips and brushing over your eyes. 

“You said that earlier too,” you reply, wetting your lips. Your mouth suddenly grew dry. “Thank you.”

“No, you look… Just incredible. You’re so utterly perfect, you make me feel things I can’t even begin to describe.”

“Lucifer, I-” You stop short. He kissed your forehead gently. You would have barely felt it if you weren’t watching him intently. You allow your eyes to flutter closed as warmth spread through you. You could practically feel how he felt without him saying it.

“Words cannot express how I feel about you. Your smile, your laugh, everything you do just lights up everything around me. I look forward to seeing you every day, and at night I wish I was with you.” Lucifer took a deep breath. This was uncharacteristic of him, to open up so much. But once the words started, he couldn’t stop them. “I’m so happy you’re here with us. Since you came down here, everything has been better.”

He kissed your head again, mumbling something intelligible into your hair. You can feel the rise and fall of his breath against you, the heat where he exhaled. If you listen close enough, you could hear the beating of his heart - a faint, steady thud against his chest.

“You make me so happy. And I don’t want to share you with anyone else - not my brothers, not anyone from RAD, not any human when you return to the human world. I-” He hesitated, tilting your chin upwards so the two of you could look at each other in the eyes. Your hands were grasping his shoulders, and your legs grew weak with his next words. “I love you. I really love you so much.”

“I love you too, Lucifer.” You kiss him first, and the world feels like its spinning around you two.

He hummed with delight. Hearing you say the words back was better than he had imagined. He probably would have shouted with happiness if he was any other demon. Instead, he picked you up, planning on holding you as close to him as possible, maybe spinning around as people did in the movies. Your legs instinctively wrapped around him and he lost his balance instead, almost toppling over. Rather than let you go, the two of you slid to the ground, becoming tangled in each others’ embrace.

_ You love him.  _

_ You actually love him. _

He would make you repeat those words to him over and over before the night ends.

_ I love you. _

_ I love you. _

_ I love you. _


End file.
